Coming up Charmed
by Roseville
Summary: After defeating the Ultimate Power the Charmed Ones find themselves in the mix of another battle in Harry Potter land. This is a crossover to HP and I have tinkered with the stories a litle
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter and I am poor._

_Paige and Henry's relationship did not work out. He freaked out about Paige being witch. _

_Leo leaving and coming is the same. They fought Billie and Christy and Coop and Phoebe are still together. _

_Snape did not kill Dumbledore. Malfoy got killed by Voldemort before he could attempt to get Dumbledore. _

_Giants have joined the Death Eaters. Therefore the war in the wizarding world has caught the Elders attention. _

Piper turned off the light to the boys room and shut the door lightly. She was glad to have some quiet after all that had happened in her family.

She and her sisters had fought The Triad, hopefully for the last time. Christy was gone, the main source of a lot of the trouble. Billie wasn't completely forgiven yet but Piper was getting there. Phoebe trusted her, but she had always had a soft spot for the blonde witch.

But Piper had so much to be grateful for, Leo was brought back by the angel of destiny. Phoebe and Coop had gotten married and were blissfully on their honeymoon. They would be back tomorrow though, there was shopping to do. That left only Paige, Piper was glad she was still at the manor. It was like the best of both worlds. One knowing life was as normal as it could be but knowing that your butt kicking little sister was around if you needed her. She smiled fondly at the memory of the first time she met Paige and how immature and careless she was. But also how free she was, Piper had been that way, free to make any decision she wanted.

Piper walked down the stairs, it was quiet. It hadn't been the way for a long time. But as she rounded the corner to the kitchen she could hear Paige and Leo talking.

"Paige, don't be discouraged, you will have time to find what you are looking for. Just believe in yourself. Take on your charges one at a time." Leo said reassurely as he went to the refrigerator.

"Well its not like I have a clear enough mind to do anything. I mean, after Henry freaked out about the whole end of Charmed Ones and the whole spell that pretty much summed up I am in this for all the wrong reasons I just can't Leo. Not now, plus it would be nice to take a break for a while. A break from being superhero or savior." Paige finished her sentence as she flipped her long black hair out of her face. Piper liked it that she went with her natural shade.

"Here, Here. I am all for taking a break from this superwitch. While I know our destiny is to save innocents I would like there to be a little less demon fighting involved in that scenario." Piper walked in as Paige smiled at her.

"See, Leo. I vote for down time." Paige grinned as she bit out of the apple she was eating and put her arms around Piper shoulders. "Plus Phoebe is already on that with some of her own."

Leo sighed, but the girls were right they were way over due for non-witch time. "I know you if the magical community has truly accepted you."

"Leo, are you kidding me, their gifts are goudy. They can't stop apologizing for not trusting us over the Triad and Billy and Christy." Paige almost shouted exasperated with Leo. It was true after Billie went to the magical community and told them that the sisters were under a spell when they didn't hear the cries of the nymph and the leprechauns, they felt ashamed of themselves for not allowing the sisters to explain themselves. It was in their nature to give gifts.

"Hey, there are children sleeping up stairs." Piper injected.

"Sorry, I need a break, end of discussion" Paige stated as she stomped off towards the stairs.

"Well, that went well." Leo mumbled to himself.

"She is reeling from Henry's freak out and well lets face it she feels like the fifth wheel. I think once the Elders reopen magical school next week, she'll come around. At least she's not calling you or Coop demons." Piper said comforting. "Lets go upstairs for some down time of our own."

Piper cocked an eyebrow and Leo followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Neville Longbottom at your service

The next morning everything seemed normal. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were going for a girl's day of shopping.

Piper and Leo dropped the boys off at Victor's house and Leo went back to the house to work on some long over due projects.

"Now this is what I am talking about." Paige remarked as the sisters exited the fifth store.

"We're going to make another trip to the car." Phoebe said looking down at the handful of bags in her hands, as well as her sisters.

"Yes, we should." Piper said gleefully. P3 had been doing a lot better and they were booking so many good acts. Piper thought at first that Phoebe or Paige had cast a spell but both had denied it vehemently.

The girls walked to the Jeep they had parked a few blocks away.

"Don't you think this is going to look cute on Wyatt?" Paige said to Piper as she pulled out some overalls.

"He's only four Paige, but I am sure he will look darling." Piper said as she got the keys out of her purse.

"Coop, doesn't have a pajamas, but he will not look handsome in the ones I got him, he'll look down right sexy." Phoebe beamed as she opened the back of the Jeep and put her stuff in it Phoebe was in a much better mood lately, the Tribunal had seen it fit to give her, her levitating power and her empathy power back. Coop and her were trying for a baby, the one she had always wanted the one she had visions of life after the big battle was sweet.

"Do you guys want to stop for lunch, its kinda late?" Paige inquired to sisters hoping they were hungry too.

"Yeah, that so good, what sounds even better is some coffee." Piper said as she went to follow her sisters.

Bang!

"What was that?" Paige shouted as she and her sisters scanned the alley they were going past.

In the alley way they saw two men wearing black capes struggling with each other. They were oblivious to where they were. One was stout but not fat and maybe no more than 18years old. The caped man was tall and had long blonde hair was obviously much older.

"Is that what I think it is." Phoebe asked

"Well, it looks like two men fighting." Paige said sarcastically.

"No Paige, look at what is in their hands, their warlocks, with wands." Phoebe said desperately to her younger sister. Phoebe knew the younger one was no match for the other. She knew that wands were powerful magical tools. She herself had seen them kill.

Piper stood there watching trying to decide if to intervene. Se listened to the men speak.

"Longbottom, Dumbledore lover. Your as useless as your parents were. I loved hearing them scream." the blonde haired man hissed as he pointed his wand at the younger one.

"Never, I will never join Voldemort, NEVER, kill me now Malfoy. The Ministry will know it was you." the stouter one shouted defiantly.

The one called Longbottom was still a boy, Piper wouldn't let anything happen to him.

_Meanwhile at Hogwart's_

"How long has he been gone?" Dumbledore asked with a long sigh

"Probably five hours, when I realized the wards of the house were down." Neville's grandmother stated with determination.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"I heard of no such plans to take or dispose of Mr. Longbottom but Lucius may have taken it upon himself to seek revenge." Severus Snape said evenly.

"The Aurors have been sent out at this time, we will wait and see." The tired Headmaster resolved.

Just as the feared Potions Professor was about to take his leave back to the dungeons, to glow of white orbs appeared right in front of the desk, much to the annoyance of this very professor. It also left Mrs. Longbottom in with her mouth agape, which was not easy.

"Hello, Albus. We need to talk." The Elder spoke with authority.

_Back to the Alley_

"HEY," Piper shouted as she walked down the alley towards then men with Paige and Phoebe right behind her. Piper turned to her sisters again, "Paige, orb the wand out of blondies hands!"

Paige listened to her sister and soon Paige's instincts as a Whitelighter kicked in. The boy was an innocent they had to save him. "Wand!" she shouted as she orbed the wand on the other side of the alley. Paige looked behind her to make sure they were not drawing a crowd.

The older man turned around stunned by the sudden presence in the alley. He looked around and saw his wand on the other side of the alley, suddenly without warning he disappeared only to reappear where is wand was. "Longbottom this isn't over. When I find Potter and deliver him to the Darklord there will be no place to hide." Then he disappeared again.

The girls ran towards the boy on the alley ground now. He had brown hair was dressed in the black cloak and boots but he had normal clothing underneath. "Who are you?" the boy asked looking up at the three women who came running towards him.

"Are you alright?" Piper bent down and helped him up as he stuck what appeared to be his wand in the folds of his cloak.

"Yes, just stunned. You know I should probably oblivate you but seeing as she has powers, I guess I am alright." The boy stated. " I am not sure how to get back, I am afraid apperating this far was a miracle that I didn't splinch myself."

"Apperating, you mean blinking. Where did you come from? What is your name?" Phoebe questioned him with doubt.

"You don't know what apperating is? It's the easiest way for a wizard or witch to get around. I came from Hogsmead To answer your last question its Neville Longbottom." The boy was dusting himself off as Piper was assessing him.

"I've never heard of Hogsmead and I can just orb to get around, whatever apperating is." Paige stated looking at the boy.

"You're a good wizard aren't you?" Piper asked, "We can help you get back but you need to come with us so we can find something in the book or Paige can ask the elders." Piper ended with quirked eyebrow and turned to Phoebe who agreed that the boy while maybe not dangerous needed to go back where he came from.

"My sisters and I can help you but you are going to have to tell us what happened and we want the full story." Paige scolded the boy. How could he be so careless? Magic wasn't something you displayed so easily.

"I'll go to Magic School and ask the elders what we should do. You guys take Neville back to the manor." Paige told Piper as she orbed away.

"What was that? Is she an angel?" Neville asked looking even more confused.

"Kinda, she's a Whitelighter, an angel for witches and other magical beings. She can orb probably similar to apperating" Phoebe answered as they led Neville to where they parked.

Questions to be answered next chapter

How did Neville get from his house to Hogsmead?

What do the Elders want with the Wizarding World?

Do the Charmed Ones Decide to join the fight against Voldemort?


	3. Chapter 4

_Manor_

"Leo," Paige yelled as she orbed Neville into the manor.

"What is it Paige?" Leo responded rounding the corner from the kitchen.

"What do you know about some maniac wizard named Voldemort?" Paige asked as she looked at Neville to make sure she had her story right.

"I do recall that the Elders were concerned about him and his followers exposing magic." Leo responded looking perplexed.

"Well, this is Neville, he was attacked by some group that call themselves Deatheaters. He is also a wizard." Paige explained to Leo with exasperation. This was not what she needed right now. She wanted a somewhat normal life not hiding some teenager from a homicidal wizard. "You two get acquainted, I am going to check the Book and see if there is anything in there till Piper and Phoebe get back." Paige orbed to the attic.

Leo was left with the boy, "So, are you a Whitelighter?" Neville asked.

"I was for a while but I chose to stay here with my family." Leo finished, "So tell me what happened till the girls get back." Leo steered Neville to the couch.

"Well I was at home, my grandmother was taking her nap. I don't even think she saw them. The Deatheaters. They came, the wards of our house are protected against Dark Magic, I panicked and apperated to Hogsmead, but they saw me and a couple of them followed me. They really want Harry and Dumbledore dead, they have been attacking muggleborns all summer. We lost many in Griffyndors, I don't think Hogwarts will be the same. Slytherins will rule the school and we will all die." Neville finished a gasp.

"Aren't being a little dramatic? I mean it can't be that bad can it?" Paige turned to Leo as she orbed back downstairs with the book.

"Well, Paige, when I was a whitelighter, we heard stories of these Deatheaters. Their leader wields some very powerful darkmagic Paige. I would take him seriously." Leo answered.

"Then why don't the Elders send Whitelighters to these kids to protect them?" Paige retorted.

"It was decided, eight hundred years ago that since the Wizarding World wanted to hide itself that sending Whitelighters wasn't necessary. See Paige the Wizarding World divided itself about the time Hogwarts was build, that the Wiccan community wanted to be seperated from the more structed Wizarding World. That is probably why none of your ancestors came across any of these, Voldemort and his followers only seek to rule and destroy what they feel threatened by." Leo finished with a satisfied smile.

"So blonde followed and I assume there are a lot more where he came from. Well, I didn't find anything in the book, so we better wait here till Phoebe and Piper get."

"Yes, there are. Some of the students at my school are them as well. The Dark Lord will probably send his followers after you now." Neville finished.

"They recruit children? This is out of hand but I have to ask. I wonder what the Elders think of this." Paige said.

_Hogwarts_

"I mean it Albus. You are endangering every magical community. You need to do something with Fudge if you must. I expect this to be kept under wraps. Even if the Charmed Ones agree to help, it is still up to Harry Potter to complete his task." The elder spoke with authority.

" Fudge will not listen to reason. He is lost in this fantasy land." Severus Snape spat out.

"We can help you with Fudge but it is up to you to contact the Piper, Phoebe, and Pagie for their help." the blode haired female Elder spoke.

"Why would they not help?" Mrs.Longbottom asked.

"The girls almost lost thier lives and the magical community the last time they fought a force like this. They want a break. Piper and Leo have two children, and Phoebe and Coop just got married, and Paige, well, she is not cooperating at the moment." the female Elder explained.

"Not COOPERATING. You are telling me that the Charmed Ones are on strike and you want them to help us." Snape asked outraged, that someone would go on strike.

"Someone is needed to keep the reason why we are fighting this war very clear. Its not of vengence or any other idea." the male Elder responded.

"Its the Charmed Ones." the female Elder spoke at the call she heard.

"Go to them. See what they want." the other one spoke.

_Manor_

"We're home." Phoebe yelled as she and Piper came through the kitchen door into the living room.

"Have you found anything?" Piper asked

"Nope, but Neville has shined some light as to how he got to San Fransico." Paige answered looking at the boy.

"He apperated, just like the other wizard. Only Neville isn't evil and that this wizard is a part of a group called the Deatheaters and they are headed my a strong and very evil wizard named Voldemort." Leo explained as he stood between the gilrs and Neville.

"So what did he want with you?" Piper asked the boy.

"Probably to kill me to get closer to Harry Potter and for revenge for his sons death." Neville finished as he plopped down on the sofa.

"I found nothing in the book." Paige added as she plopped right down beside him.

"Well, call the Elders." Piper stated blankly.

"You of all people want to call the Elders?" Phoebe asked with her mouth agape.

"Yes, for all the stuff we have been through. I want to know if this is going to kill us this time. You remeber the last couple of close calls we have had." Piper explained as she turned to Leo and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay," Paige responded as she stood up. "Hey, Elders we need your help."

The Charmed Ones did not wait long for their answer. An orb of white light came down into the Halliwell manor.

"Yes, we need to talk." the female elder spoke.


	4. Chapter 4b

Okay, I have been hearing on this site as well as others some not very nice things about other stories. The only time it is okay to blast someone's storyline or characters is when it is being plagiarized. If you MarySue that is okay. Is it creative, maybe not. But anybody who has the nerve to place a story on this or any other site does not deserve to be blasted or made fun of . Do I MarySue? I try not to but it is not easy. If you MarySue just don't do all the time. It is hard not to when you are making your own characters and placing them in a well established storyline. Constructive criticism is okay but no blasting.

Chapter 4: Follow the Elder or the Whitelighter.

"I understand your reluctance to get involved but you aren't being used as main defense. It is very clear to both the Elders, Albus Dumbledore, and even Harry Potter himself that he is the one that must defeat the Darklord." the female elder spoke.

"It's not that we don't want to help, its just we can't just leave our lives behind again. What about Magic School, its opening up in a week and I can't let the kids down. They have already lost so much time already." Paige argued and turned to her sisters for support.

"I agree with Paige, I think we should get Neville back and tell this Albus Dumbledore what happened. Its up to this Order to do it, I don't think its a part of our destiny." Phoebe told the Elder.

"Yeah lets get you home Neville Longbottom." Piper turned to the boy who was beside Leo, who was standing back watching the exchange between the Elder and the sisters.

"Paige, orb Neville and me and she can orb Piper and Leo." Phoebe said as she pointed to the Elder.

"Okay but lets not be too long, I have to pick the boys up from dad's house after dinner." Piper said as she and Leo joined hands with the female Elder.

_Hogwarts_

As Dumbledore, Mrs. Longbottom, Severus Snape, and one very irritated Elder were still arguing when our girls arrived with Neville Longbottom in tow.

"Oh, Oh, my dear boy, your alright." Mrs. Longbottom screeched as she went to embrace her grandson.

"If she holds him any tighter, he won't be alright, he'll be dead." Paige ribbed Phoebe.

Paige's statement earned her a very dark scowl from Professor Snape.

"Thank-you for returning him safely, I hope he was not too much trouble for you girls." A white-bearded man said. " I am Albus Dumbledore, lemon drop anyone." the old man smiled with blue twinkling eyes.

Okay this is a shamefully short chapter but I have some writers block and I am allowing reviews at this time. I am working on two fanfictions at the moment so patient. THANK YOU


	5. A call to be chamed again

Chapter: A Call to be Charmed Again

"So I hope you lovely young ladies will help us?" Albus said as he looked around the room.

Albus and Professor Severus Snape had just gotten finished with telling the story of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, the Wizard World Cup, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The sisters told them about the Source, Zankou, and Billie and Christy, and Leo as well.

"Okay, so why exactly are all of these Deatheaters so close to this Ministry?" Piper inquired.

"Because, there are many of them and some we do not know about, they could be anyone." Severus Snape answered tritely.

"Well, it you ask me you need something called an offense, you can not win anything if you just sit around waiting for the next attack." Paige answered looking at Dumbledore as if he had grown two heads.

"Yeah, I understand why you don't want a confrontation, but as you yourself said too many people have died in the process. Look at how many innocents have been hurt." Phoebe ended looking around.

"What about the next generation? Will there be one if you continue the way you are? I like to avoid fighting if I can but not when students are getting killed." Piper ended with a sigh.

"Great, its settled, you will help us." Dumbledore finished.

"Group meeting!" Paige said as she tugged on Phoebe's arm.

"What about Magic School and our normal lives?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Well, the teachers are back and we're only helping out, plus these aren't demons Paige. We're dealing with wizards gone bad." Piper answered but clearly Paige isn't convinced. "I want to get back to our normal lives as well. I want to raise the boys as normally as possible without having to fight a demon every week. If things get too dangerous, we'll tell the Elders we're out."

"Come on Paige, maybe this is a part of your destiny. Leo is running Magic School now and I'll be there a bit. Maybe this is here to help you get your Whitelighter back." Phoebe answered still looking at an unconvinced half-whitelighter.

Although the sisters had called a private meeting a certain Hogwart's professor was listening on their sisterly chat. Severus Snape found the dynamics of the sister interesting and was intrigued on how they kept their magic hidden from the muggles. His academic mind was wondering how the sisters were able to harness their vast wandless magic. He was further surprised to find out that they had never used a wand. He knew that there were groups of witches such as this but had never met any himself. How could they not want lives filled with magic he wondered? The youngest of the group, Paige, the half-whitelighter was the most resistant to help. He found this odd, was it not in the nature of whitelighters to help others? His wondering was interrupted by a voice.

"You don't know what it has been like for us, all the fights, the betrayls, and the close calls. We want to help the next generation but we want our lives back." the middle sister stated.

She walked up to him and took his hand, and he felt a rush of emotions; happiness, confusion, panic, sadness, anger, hope, fear. It was almost overwhelming, why was he feeling this way? Then he remembered that Phoebe had the power of premonition, levitation, and was empath.

"That is what we have been through, that is what our life is. We will help but you have to help yourselves as well. Nothing can be gained if you don't take risks." Phoebe finished as she let go of Severus Snape.

Phoebe of all the sisters, knew this best. Without taking the risk of trusting Cope she would have never found love.

"They won't be counting on that, good isn't exactly known for taking risks. They think they have you pegged. They know when you will do what." Piper finished.

"So, what is the one thing that the Death Eaters expect you not to do?" Paige asked looking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at her with blank look and slowly the twinkle came to his eyes, "Taking Harry Potter out of the Dursley's. There is a blood protection, as long as he is in the care of a blood relative, he can not be harmed."

"So what do we do with the Potter boy?" Severus Snape snapped.

The Elders looked at one another and Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige. Mrs. Longbottom looked hopefully at Dumbledore.

"I have long since learned that maybe I don't always have the best solution." the old headmaster sighed as he sat down behind his desk. The sadness evident in his eyes.

Paige was the next to speak, "Maybe Magic School? It is protected and there are students there so we could just say he is a new student."

"I think that is the solution that is the best." the female elder spoke.

"We feel that there will much blood spilled before this is over, it is imperative that we close ranks." the other elder spoke.

"I'll contact Harry about the changes, we should arrange a meeting afterwards with Harry." Dumbledore stated. "Should I floo you?"

"Um, considering we don't have floo, you just call me and I'll orb here to meet you." Paige said as she lifted her eyebrows.

"We better get going the boys are probably wondering where I am, their driving dad mad by now." Piper stated as she went to hold Paige's hand to orb back to the manor.

"Of course, Mrs. Wyatt, you will be hearing from us soon." Dumbledore said.

_Back at the manor_

"Okaythat was strange." Paige said as the sisters landed in the attic.

"Yes, but after eight years of this I am not surprised." Phoebe stated as she went over to the book.

"I agree, but I want to be careful Phoebe, I want to find out more of this Dumbledore character..." Piper turned to Phoebe as she joined Paige by the cauldron.

"That is why I am going to brew a scrying potion, to see what Dumbledore is really up to, this could be another Gideon." Paige countered as she added some ingredients.

"Paige!!!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I am right Phoebe, look at what happened with Billy and Christie. We trusted her, but when it came down to it she chose not to trust us. Same with Gideon, I am not paranoid am just being cautious. If we want life to be some what magic free." Paige finished her rant and let Piper finish the potion.

"Piper help me out here." Phoebe exclaimed as she rounded on her eldest sister.

"It's not that I think that Dumbledore is evil Phoebe, but Paige is right. Everything was quieting down and now this. I say we stay the lest involved as possible. We already have enought adolescent magic to deal with, with Magic School and Wyatt and Chris." Piper responsed in a calm way.

"Here we go, the potion is almost ready." Paige said. "Just a few more moments,"

The sisters gathered around the cauldron to see what it had to say.


	6. Musings and Hope Davis

_Musing and Hope Davis_

The contents were swirling and finally it settled on a scene. Phoebe leaned closer than her sisters hoping to get more out of it than them. Piper and Paige stayed back, but were able to still see the cauldron.

The sisters saw Professor Dumbledore's encounters with a young Tom Riddle. Then with the formation of the Order, Lily and James Potter and their deaths. The subsequent trials of some the Deatheaters, Dumbledore defending Severus Snape. Hiding Harry, then Harry coming to Hogwarts. The meeting between Dumbledore and Harry, where the boy questioned Dumbledore's methods was heartbreaking for the sisters.This all seemed to correlate with what Dumbledore had told them but they were surprised to see Gideon, the Elder who had tried to kill the blessed one. Gideon was holding a small infant, this appeared four times. Dumbledore urged Gideon to take care of them and teach them wisely.

Soon the visions stopped, "I have some questions for Headmaster Dumbledore." Phoebe stated.

"I have questions for Severus Snape as well. He failed to mention he ailed himself with the Deatheaters." Paige stated to her sisters.

"Well, we still need to talk to Harry as well." Piper said as she headed towards the boys nursery.

"Well I am heading to work to work on my column, call me when you hear from Dumbledore." Phoebe said as she turned towards the door. She was probably heading thereafter to the flat for some more quality time with Coop.

Paige was left alone with her thoughts. She decided the best thing to do was to go to Magic School and check on how many students had already arrived and what other preparations needed to be made. Magic School had finally been cleared of all of the demons and the Elders helped with resealing all of the magical protections around the school.

Paige orbed into the main hall where Billie was checking off some work lists for the many teachers and magical creatures that came to help.

"There you are, you should have been here like two hours a…." Billie screeched as she dodged an out of control book cart.

"Well, we were busy saving a wizard from a very bad wizard then we orbed to Hogwarts to talk to some Dumbledore guy who subsequently wants us to fight some bad wizards who run around in masks calling themselves Deatheaters." Paige finished as she and Billie entered the library.

"Wow, what is Hogwarts, who is Dumbledore and are you actually going to help?" Billie asked with exasperation.

"Yes we are going to help but on a limited basis. Hogwarts is a wizarding school like Magic School and Dumbledore is the Headmaster of that school, he is kind of looks like Gandalf." Paige stated as she looked at a list of students who had returned.

"So what can I do?" Billie asked. She really wanted to re-establish the trust the sisters had for her. She knew that it would take time and that they didn't really blame her for trusting her sister, Christy. The Charmed Ones were sisters too, they understood the bond.

"You can continue what you are doing Billie, Piper will come around. Besides we have to wait till Dumbledore talks to Harry before anything else can be done."

"Miss Mathews, Professor Belvin asked me to give you the rooms assignments."

"Thank you Hope," Paige responded as she took the file.

After the girl had left Billie asked, "So tell me what really happened." Billie wasn't going to back down she wanted to know everything. The Charmed Ones might be tired of fighting demons but Billie wasn't.

_The Burrow_

"Oi, Harry how you doing. Didn't expect to see this soon." Fred Weasely asked as he got up from the table at the Burrow.

"Well, hello Albus what do I owe this pleasure. We were about to have some dinner, would you like to sit down?" Arthur Weasley asked as he got up to greet the Headmaster.

"Things are changing Arthur, I may not be able to keep Hogwarts or Harry safe as I once thought I could." Dumbledore stated quietly as Molly poured him some tea.

"Why, are you closing down the school?!" Arthur asked shocked at the revelation.

"No, but Harry must be moved out of his Aunt's house. I have found him another place." Albus explained.

The twins sat across from Albus and Harry, Ginny took the seat beside Harry. Ginny didn't like the idea of Harry not spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow.

"You mean Harry won't be spending time with us this summer?" Molly shrieked.

"Hi Harry, whatcha doing here. Thought you weren't supposed to be here till until next week?" Ron asked as he came in from the kitchen.

"Harry will be spending time at Magic School, Elders run it and it is safer then his aunt's house and even the Burrow. The Order has acquired some new allies in the war." Albus looked the room before continuing. "The Halliwell sister's have agreed to let him stay at magic school for the rest of the summer and to help the Deatheater's." Albus finished.

"Will there be a meeting called?" George Weasley asked.

"Yes, it's scheduled for tonight. I will be contacting the sister's in the morning, then there will a meeting with the Order, the sisters, Elders, and the Magic School staff." Albus explained as he heavily sighed and looked up at the Weasley's.

"I have never heard of these Halliwell sister's before or the Magic School." Molly stated with a huff. She didn't want to see her adopted son to be taken care of by strangers. Harry had no one else left. Sirius was dead and it was hard for him to stay at Grimmauld Place.

"You probably would not have. The Halliwell's for one live in San Francisco and two are wiccan's powerful ones at that. A door to Magic School leads into the manor. The sister's tell me that one of their sons found it. The Deatheater's have never been there and don't know anything about it." Albus answered with a slight grin.

"They saved Neville from Lucius Malfoy. If they hadn't come along Neville would probably be dead right now." Harry came in to squelch the doubts he saw in the Weasley's eyes.

"Some of the students have already started arriving, many of whom don't know anything about Voldemort or Harry. I am anxious to meet all of the magical creatures who teach at the school. They just hired an Oracle, I believe two nymphs', and a dwarf named Silas. Phoebe the middle one even is married to a cupid." Dumbledore winked at the twins.

_Phoebe Penthouse _

"Coop" Phoebe shouted as she finally got home to see her husband.

As she got to the kitchen of the condo she saw her husband humming along to some Italian Aria he had on the CD player.

"Well, hello mon cheri." Coop smiled as he scooped up his wife.

_Halliwell Manor _

"Leo are the boys ready?" Piper asked as she gathered up a diaper bag to head to Magic School.

"Yes, Wyatt orbed up to the attic with Paige though. I think he knows something is going on." Leo replied as he rounded the corner with baby Chris in his arms.

"Well, when we get there Hope can watch Chris and Wyatt." Piper said as Leo and her went to the door that led to Magic School. "Paige we're leaving," Piper shouted.

Paige orbed to the door along with Wyatt who wore a big grin on his face. "Shouldn't we get Phoebe?" Paige questioned her older sister as she looked around and counted the people.

"Oh, Coop is bringing her to Magic School." Piper replied "Hope is watching Wyatt and Chris."

"Hope, I thought she would be at the meeting? She is one of the staff Piper." Paige replied baffled at her sister's statement.

Hope Davis was a Magic School graduate that was subsequently one of Gideon's prized students. A powerful witch that was, at a young age thought to be a Charmed One. Gideon knew better but also saw her potential. Hope's mother was a witch that was under Gideon's protection. Hope's powers included a powerful protection shield, telekinesis, conjuring, and along with a knack for spells. After it was decided Magic School had to be reopened, Hope was instrumental in getting it ready. She knew all of the protections Gideon had in place. She knew its strength's and it weaknesses. She was a great help in Piper's eyes in helping to keep some of the burden of Magic School off of the Charmed Ones.

"Yes, Hope. She will be at the meeting the boys should be down for their N A P." Piper answered. Wyatt had begun to understand what that word meant and didn't like it one bit.

Paige thought it was silly. Piper was putting too much on Hope, she knew it was partly due to the fact that Billie was still in the dog house. Not that Piper was mean or dismissive of her but she wasn't quite willing to let bygones be bygones yet. Besides that Hope had to prepare her lessons and plus deal with Albus Dumbledore, who Paige feared would try to take some of her staff.

Paige was taken out of her thoughts, "Hope, could you watch Wyatt and Chris before the meeting?" Piper asked desperately as Leo handed Chris to Hope.

"Sure no problem, I was just finishing with one of Gideon's journals." Hope scooped Chris into her arms. Smiling down at him with her dimples showing as she made Chris smile.


	7. Wiccans and Wizards are magic

Okay, I am open to reviews. I don't mind if you think my idea sucks but no flames please.

I just finished reading Deathly Hallows and will be incorporating some of the story in this but will continue to follow the same storyline.

_**Wizard's and Wiccan's are explosive**_

_Magic School_

"Okay Harry, we are here." Mrs. Weasley said as several of the Order Memebers opened their eyes after being orbed in by Elders

Harry looked around, they landed in what looked like the library of the school. There were a couple of students putting books back on the shelf but they weren't using wands or manually reshelving the texts t but the books were being guided by their hand as the books floated to their spots on their shelf.

"Well, oh, I can't wait to go through here." Hermoine squealed as she let go of the Elder that had orbed her.

"DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING" Mad-Eye roared which made the two girls putting away the books to suddenly drop them.

"Fred I think we have some new clientel." George Weasley smirked to his twin.

The entire Order stood around looking at the library. Tonks and Remus Lupin, the newly married couple stood hand in hand as they went to a set of chairs to sit. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Oden the Elder about a plan to get Harry back to Hogwarts.

"When we eat?" Ron Weasely asked as he recieved a slap on the arm from Hermoine.

"Ronald how can you think of your stomach when there are all of these books?" Hermoine retorted.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were stunned when a female voice called to them, "Would you mind not acting so nervous, your emotions are very distracting." Bill and Charlie both looked up to see three women floating in mid-air mediating.

Phoebe Halliwell could literally hear all of their thoughts and feel the emotions emiating off of them. She looked down at the two red-heads below. They were handsome, with their fiery red hair, they had to be brothers. "Okay Crystal, very slowing come down, just take a deep brea..." before Phoebe could finish Crystal a 16 year old witch obviously didn't breathe well enough, she plummeted down but thankfully one of the red-heads caught her or she landed on him.

"Are you okay?" Bill Weasley asked as he had just enough time to catch the girl.

"Yes, just my pride." Crystal replied shyly and a little embarrassed.

"I am Bill Weasley by the way."

"Crystal White, I was trying to make a good descent, I didn't see you there. My concentration isn't the greatest yet."

Bill Weasley took a look at the young witch, she was a little short, petite, nice dark blonde hair with the bluest eyes he'd seen. He felt his stomach jump, something that hadn't happened since Fleur but she was gone now, killed by Deatheaters in Diagon Alley.

"Are you part of the Order? I 've never seen you here." Crystal said.

"Yes, there's a big meeting. Are you a part of it?" Bill said strangely hoping that she would.

"No, but I will helping Harry Potter get acquainted with the school." Crystal replied.

Bill was about to respond, when another female entered, "Phoebe, Sam and Paige want to talk to in the Ms. Donovan's room." a tall dark-haired girl gasped as if she was running the whole time on her way to the library.

"Hey, Crystal, come over here." the girl nodded with her head.

"Not now Hope our new guests have arrived." Crystal replied with a grin.

"Oh, please now isn't the time," Hope glared at the girl, "Something big has happened." she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, sorry Bill, I will be right back." Crystal declared as Hope dragged her off.

Crystal was very annoyed, Hope had been spending alot of time going through Gideon's old journals. Hope wanted to know what Gideon's plans were for magic school and all of the dirty little secrets he held inside.

"I think I found out where we came from." Hope whispered into Crystal's ear. Hope knew she wanted to hear this, it was a mystery to Gideon's proegy's of their origins. Hope, Hugh, Crystal, and Jack were pretty much raised by Gideon since birth.

"So exactly what do you mean you found where we came from." Crystal asked, her interest was peaked.

"Well, we're meeting Dumbledore and his order, well, I knew when I heard it it sounded familiar. So I went back through his journals, well , it turns out Dumbledore and Gideon are buddies."

Crystal gasped at this, did Dumbledore have something to do with Wyatt's attack, "I don't think Dumbledore knew about Wyatt because the contact between them stops right after you were born." Hope looked at Crystal contected the dots.

Hope took Crystal's hand and led her back, "Shouldn't we tell Jake and Hugh?"

"Already on it Crystal they were coming to the meeting already. The best thing to do with a wizard like Dumbledore and confront him head on and no asking him nicely." Hope finished as they back into the Library.

"Are you sure its smart? He is a powerful wizard." Crystal asked doubtfully as she trailed the Assistant Headmistresses of Magic School. Hope Davis was known to be courageous, witty, smart, and at times pushed the limits of what would be called suicide.

"Crystal have I taught you nothing? Don't beat around the bush." Hope snapped at her as she approached one of the visiting wizards.

Hope headed right for Albus Dumbledore, she wanted answers. Why had he given them to Gideon? What happened to their parents? She wanted answers, no matter what.

She took a deep breath and found him surrounded by several members of the Order and Piper. She cleared her throat, all attention turned toward her. "So this is Albus Dumbledore, Gideon told me a lot about you." she looked Albus right in the eye she didn't even flinch.

The look on Albus Dumbledore's face was well, one of amusement but also one of bedazzlement. "Ms. Davis I presume? Gideon spoke volumes of you." His blue eyes twinkling.

"Cut the crap, what happened to my parents Albus? What happened to Crytal's, Hugh's, and Jack's. Did they die, during your great war? Your not leaving here till you tell me?" Hope barked, now everyone in the room had their eyes on Albus Dumbledore and Hope Davis. Piper didn't know what to say she was agape, Crystal was stammering for something to say to interject. The rest of the Order was either angry at such disrespect for Albus or was too intrigued to protest.

For a while Hope didn't think she get her answer and would have to resort to more convincing measures.

"You are very much like your father, Sirius Black would have been proud of his only child. He didn't die during the first war, he was killed at the Department Mysteries by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. I only met your mother a few times, she was a very talented witch, you come from them I knew you would be powerful. As for the rest of them I think we should wait till they arrive." Albus finished with a sigh as he turned to take his seat.

The room was silent for a moment. The latest development had everyone with new thoughts. Hope was numb not knowing how to react, she never had her parents so she didn't feel loss but maybe regret that she didn't have the opportunity, almost robbed. Crystal stood beside her life long friend, thinking over it, she felt sorry for Hope but also didn't want to get the same answer about parents.

"Why, you didn't tell me he had a daughter, that I had more family." Harry walked to Dumbledore with hurt in his eyes, he had been betrayed, lied to yet again.

"What about my parents, my family." Crystal marched up to Dumbledore with tears in her eyes now. Hope's father was dead, killed by his own family.

Dumbledore looked at her with his blue eyes, "Your father is still alive, your mother is not, she was killed by Deatheaters shortly after your birth. Your father was married to another woman and he didn't was his indiscretions impeding his status in the Pureblood community. I would not seek him out, he will not welcome you with open arms Ms.White, he will likely kill, Lucius Malfoy does not take his status lightly."

"Oh poor dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she went to comfort the blonde with her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Lucius Malfoy, Albus are you sure? How did this happen?" Remus questioned the Headmaster.

"Yes, I am quite sure. Lucius at Tom's biding went to a muggle community for entertainment, Lucius went into house and got more than he bargained for when he encountered Ms. White."

"You mean he totoured her?" Phoebe asked

"I am sure that was his intention but Lucius found Crystal's mother, Kayley might be able to help their cause. He seduced her but when Voldemort found out he was not too pleased with his follower and ordered Lucius to dispose of Kayley. When Lucius went to kill Kayley that night, she had gone, went to hiding. Your mother had contacted me, she wanted my protection as it had turned out she was pregnant with you and wanted to make sure that Lucius did not get his hands on you. I delivered you to Gideon and the Elders shortly after your birth and your mother went to fight Voldemort."

"Why did you chose Gideon of all people?" Paige questioned Dumbledore as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"All of them had a parent with a whitelighter, I felt they were more ept to deal with them then I was."

"Okay I guess we missed the fun part?" Hugh turned to Jack in the door way of the library.

"The wizarding world and the rest of the magical community are so different, Hope. Its rare that our two magical worlds collide, Hugh, Jack, Crystal, and you are a phenome. Wandless magic is looked down upon in my world, as unfortunate as that may be."

"Really, how did you meet Gideon than?" Hugh asked despite not knowing the subject had already been covered.

Hope answered, "All of our parents had whitelighters. Apparently my father is dead killed by his own cousin and Crystal's father is a homicidal maniac. Hopefully you faired better in the parent department."

"Oh, okay." Jack responded moarsely.

"Do you know what happened to our parents? I want my child to know who their grandparents are."

"Gabby would love that, the baby is due any day." Crystal stated as she smiled at Hugh.


End file.
